


His Precious Little Jewel (Henry Stickmin x Reader)

by lazypotatowrites



Series: Henry Stickmin Fanfictions [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Henry Stickmin x Reader, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazypotatowrites/pseuds/lazypotatowrites
Summary: You've been in love with the toppat leader since the beginning of his time with his heists, it's been years and you finally get to meet him, but first, he has a task for you to do.
Relationships: Henry x Reader
Series: Henry Stickmin Fanfictions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117184
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	His Precious Little Jewel (Henry Stickmin x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start the following Henry x Reader fanfiction, please take in mind that there is some nudity and s*x  
> They are both 20+ years of age  
> I do NOT recommend reading this at ALL if you are under seventeen years old, but if anybody under the age limit of seventeen reads this then please be careful with where this is shared and who reads this fanfiction
> 
> There will be no shaming/brat/BDSM in this fanfiction  
> (Example/ex/fex; Using the words such as b**ch, sl*t, c*nt, or masochism/sadism.) (There may be cursing, non-con/con)
> 
> I apologize in advance for the short fanfiction and how late this is. This is for 500+ followers on Twitter, thank you <3

It's been a couple of years now since Henry has taken those precious jewels. Every single one. You've always been inspired by him since the first time you ever saw that man making his heists all by himself without needing any assistance at all. You remember him joining the toppat clan and has even become their leader, you were so inspired by his work you just had to meet him. You were offered to meet him in the cockpit, you couldn't even hold your excitement that you started to bounce up and down in anticipation, holding the elevator up for a few other toppats as they took the other floors and you made your way toward the cockpit. You remembered how bold he took each and every gem, you've seen them all in display and everyone has loved him ever since...at least, mostly everyone. You knew for sure that the Right Hand Man did not, you couldn't understand why, after all, he did give him those cybernetics.  
You finally saw him, Henry Stickmin, you could tell he was busy however and you started to turn away before he heard the faint click of shoes tapping on the ground. "Hmm? Oh, y/n!" He stopped and bit his lower lip, a slow smirk appearing on his cheeks as he turned around to stare at you within the chair, sitting right up against it and blushing. "I have a situation to be taken of and I believe you will be perfect, it's very important before the rocket launches today so I will need you on your top behavior..~" You couldn't even muster a sound, what was going on? You haven't even ever heard your leader speak before, why was he speaking so much just that instant, why you, why now... You shook your head and sighed, walking over to him and gulping, did you do something wrong? Henry could tell you were a bit on edge, with only made his situation worsen. "Didn't mean to..bother you, it's because I haven't..spoken that much, hmm? I can change that, just let me take you here-" He grabbed a hold of your arm and lightly tugged to put you onto his lap.

You couldn't stop blushing now, as nervous as you were, this was happening all too fast..and you loved it. Henry could be seen below you grinding against your very bottom, a few weak groans and hot breathes emit from your mouth and he already had his hand rubbing at your side and his member getting more visible with every few moments. He pulled you into a quick kiss before you pulled away, causing him to shake his head and smirk. "Oh..don't want that? Got it." Henry had suddenly pinned you down, causing a small shudder to go up to your spine, you didn't want this to go so fast, but your body urged you on. Henry took this opportunity to grind against your body and thrust ever so softly against you. "Mm..~ What a precious little thing you are.." He whispered while suddenly shoving both of his fingers into your mouth, you gasped and exhaled deeply through your nose as you started to suck on those nimble but rough, salty fingers.  
Henry's fingers had suddenly popped out of your mouth, causing your saliva to slowly slip down from your tongue, panting heavily. Henry started to pull your pants down now and grabbed at your leg to slowly press the two fingers inside of you and curling them at an angle, chuckling. He started to quickly thrust them in and out of your tight hole, the shivers continuing to go up to your spine. You couldn't take just how much that Henry was overstimulating you, you wanted to grab onto something, but what? The fingers continued to slide in and out of your entrance, saliva getting all over with a mix of precum on the floor. Henry roughly finger-fucked your hole for a good minute before he pulled the fingers out to fidget at his belt.

Henry's belt slipped off, causing him to sigh in relief to have his massive member out of the chains, a nice eight-inch member just waiting to pound your ass to smithereens. He grabbed both of your legs and bit his lower lip, not understanding what to do for a few moments as you laid in a small bliss, trying to recover from being brutally finger fucked. He shook his head and dove right inside of you, the girth was so much it could barely fit in an inch or two, causing tears to slowly slip down your face. Henry's toppat looked as if it was going to fall. "P-Precious..little one..can barely even take it...fuck..." He whimpered, trying to push inside of your hole more, causing you to scream out in a well of pain, Henry put his fingers back into your mouth from earlier, causing your screams to be muffled. He knew to stay still for you to adjust to his size, he also didn't want anybody to come in, but god he wanted you...  
The look on his face made you realize that that man wanted to pound the living shit out of you, you couldn't help but whimper, knowing that would be happening very soon. As the minutes pass by you started to feel him slowly creeping back inside, nodding your head for the toppat leader for the okay. You were lowly filled up with a giant chunk of meat inside of you, you could feel the tears just from moments ago dry up on your skin, Henry wiped away the new ones and softly kissed your nose. "Don't worry my precious jewel...nobody but I can fuck you as of now...~" He purred out, his voice started to sound hoarse, a common side effect of his from speaking so much. The member you could feel was just about there, Henry lifting you back up so he could sit down and grab your hips and pound you on down, taking every little, inch. His silence was a real turn on for you and you couldn't help but gasp out a sharp moan from the pound.

You could feel Henry slowly slip out of you and right back inside, you couldn't believe just how much you loved this but you wouldn't want this to stop anytime soon. You could feel he was a bit sloppy with his thrusts, so you decided to help him out but hopping up and down with his thrusts, causing your tongue to lull out and his hands grab a hold of your sides and a low pant could be heard from the other. "Yeah..t-that's right..take it all.." Henry coughed and whined, shaking his head as you whined and bit your lip, telling him to rest his voice and focus on the pleasure that was being formed between your two bodies. He reluctantly joined in on focusing on his breathes and thrusts, gritting his teeth while giving you a stern glare. You could tell this man was horrible at sex, and you honestly thought it was the sweetest thing. You started to ride him at a slow and loving pace, his member just barely hitting that nice sweet spot of sponge at the back that caused our body to ache for his member to hit against it, started to take control and put your hands over his head, Henry noticed and panted, shaking his head. "No. That's not how it works..." He suddenly grabbed your body and lifted you up, placing you right against the screen and starting to thrust as fast as he could inside of you, you screamed in bliss and put your hand over your mouth, whimpering. You could feel your insides being stretched out far, and wide. You didn't know how close he was but you could already feel your body coming to its ending sensation. 

Henry panted, growling deeply inside your ear, his rough voice whispering, "Oooh you're my precious little jewel...I'm going to fill you up so much, you'll be begging for more..." That was just enough, you moaned out loud as liquid rippled down from your body, gasping as every little spasm your body emits, causing Henry to slam inside of you and bite into your neck, your body absolutely filled up to the brim as cum slipped down from your legs and onto the floor. Panting could be heard from the two as Henry drops to onto the floor slowly, his member slipping out from inside as your body slowly slipped into a deep sleep.  
As the elevator dings, Fredrick could be seen looking over to Henry as Henry cried to gain his breath, the cheesed-hast toppat blushed and started to rapidly press at the lower buttons. "N-NEVERMIND BOSS! I'll let y-you be!"


End file.
